Natural Order
by The Voice With The Answers
Summary: The Celestials tried it Dean and Sam's way, and it just made things worse. Now they've sent someone to sent Destiny back on track. R&R
1. Chapter One: The Man Who Knew Too Much

**Natural Order**

**The Celestials tried it Dean and Sam's way, and it just made things worse. Now they've sent someone to sent Destiny back on track. R&R**

**Written By: The Voice With The Answers**

**Set: Right where season six finishes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke. I do however own Blaze, she is my own creation.**

**Chapter One: The Man Who Knew Too Much**

**Blaze shows up to stop Castiel just in time. **

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." Castiel said. Sam stepped back in horror.<p>

"Cas, please." Dean said.

"Enough!" said a female voice sharply. Dean, Sam and Castiel turned to see a female girl with brown hair walking towards them.

"Castiel, you are not a God as now has faith in you, and you are not a creator. You have been misled and you have betrayed all those you care about you. You have lied to the angels that had faith in you, and you died for your cause Castiel. Jehovah, the God of Gods raised you as a gift for your loyalty to the Winchesters and misused it. Those souls don't belong to you Castiel, they belong to their mother, Eve. You have to send them back." She said.

"Eve is dead. I saw her body with my own eyes." Castiel said.

"Castiel, Eve is a Goddess. She cannot be killed. All the ashes did was expel her from the host she was using. Gods don't die. But you can Castiel." She said.

"Wait, who are you?" Dean asked.

"My name is Blaze Dean. Do not worry I mean you and your brother no harm. I work for the Celestials and they sent me to clean up." She said.

"Who are the Celestials?" Sam asked.

"Sam it is good to see that you are okay. The Celestials are every God and Goddess. I work for them, just as you two do. Only you didn't realise you were. Now Castiel it is time to set Destiny and Fate back on track." Blaze said and placed a hand on Castiel's chest, and the souls left his body and went back to Purgatory. Castiel feel to the ground, unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, he will be fine. The Celestials have left it up to you two want you want to do with him. Your friend Bobby is fine by the way. I just sent him home. As I will you two, but first I have a message for you." Blaze said.

"A message?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The Celestials have tried it your way, but things got worse. Humans no longer had a destiny- reason to life, demons were going to die out without...well let's just say Crowley's Hell would of been the death of him, angels where having a civil war, and monsters where fighting demons. Eve only comes out of Purgatory when dragons are awake, and dragons only awake when the natural order is danger. And thanks to you two idiots it was." Blaze said.

"So why now? After everything why now?" Dean asked.

"Because of you Dean. You and your brother. The Celestials have seen many humans, but none who were as brave to keep fighting when all was lost. So they decided to try it your way, the Sisters where to take a break and the future would be left to play out. They gave Sam control over Lucifer and they brought Castiel back to life. They were wrong and it is time you faced that Fate should win. That 'free will' is just a dream." Blaze said.

"Free will is not a dream!" Dean said.

"No your right, a dream was the wrong term to use. But it is dangerous. It destroys the Natural Order and now the time has come for you idiots to man up. Destiny is going to happen like it should have all along. You don't a choice this time. So play it out and shut up." Blaze said.

"So what we just do everything we're told because we're told to?" Sam asked.

"Yes that's how it works. You follow your decisions. You both say yes and let the apocalypse take place." Blaze said.

"But if we do millions of people die." Dean said.

"Dean didn't you learn anything from being Death? Everyone dies, but as long as they didn't make a deal with the devil they go to a better place." Blaze said.

"What about the people that did?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, but they made the deal and they will go to Hell. We can't make exceptions just because they were good people. I know it's hard to expect but there needs to be evil in the world just as there need to be good." Blaze said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because without all the bad and the evil, you won't be able to see what was good in the world, even when you were soulless Sam, you could still see what was good and what was evil. It's the balance of life and it can't be changed." Blaze said.

"So what you're going to jump start the apocalypse again?" Dean asked.

"No, I am just putting Destiny back on course. I shall pull Michel out of the cage; bring Raphael, Lilith, and Alistair back to life. What happens next is up to the Fates." Blaze said.

"What about Gabriel? He's dead too." Sam said.

"Gabriel was a God, and Gods don't die. Lucifer just killed the vessel he was in." Blaze said.

"I thought Death was going to reap God, uh the big God." Dean said.

"Yes Dean, Death will reap Jehovah and all the other Gods at the end of time. But that isn't now, and won't be for a very long time." Blaze said.

"So the apocalypse won't end the world?" Sam said.

"No, the apocalypse is a battle just like many before it. People will die but it won't end the world." Blaze said.

"How can you talk about this calmly?" Sam asked.

"Because I know Destiny is better path then Free Will. Surely you didn't think everything was going great since you overthrow Destiny right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah people could make their own choices!" Dean said.

"People can still make their own choices Dean, but in the end you will always get where you need to be. It's time to go. Shall I send you to Bobby's?" Blaze asked.

"He's coming with us." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"He's own friend Sam." Dean said.

"Again Dean, your loyalty is great. Even after what he did to you, you still consider him your friend." Blaze said and sent them all to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>"Boys?" Bobby asked.<p>

"Yeah Bobby it's us." Dean said, and lifted Castiel to his feet.

"Help me get to the couch." Dean said to Sam, and Sam helped Dean lie Castiel down on Bobby's couch.

"What's he doing here?" Bobby asked when he saw Castiel.

"He's still our friend Bobby." Dean said.

"You weren't so quick to forgive Sam." Bobby points out.

"I'm not forgiving him, but he's hurt and I'm not just going to leave him." Dean said.

"What happened?" Bobby asked after a moment.

"Some girl named Blaze took all the souls out of Cas and sent us here." Sam said.

"Blaze huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah she worked for the Celestials? You ever heard of that?" Dean asked.

"Not that I remember." Bobby said.

"It has something to do with every God." Sam said.

"They fixed Cas up?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, or she did under their command." Dean said.

"Well what are we going to do when he wakes up?" Bobby asked.

"Tell him straight." Dean said and then goes to Bobby's whiskey cupboard. He takes out a bottle and drinks from it.

* * *

><p>Blaze held onto the necklace around her neck, and opened the door to Lucifer's Cage.<p>

"Michael, it is time to go." Blaze said simply and sent him back to Heaven. Blaze then went to the bottom of the Pit in Hell where the dead demons go.

"Here goes nothing. Alister, Lilith you have a second chance." Blaze said and reached in and pulled them out of Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's Notes: The rating M is for a reason, that comes later on. I named this chapter the same as the season final because it starts just as it ends. Yes I made Castiel loss all the souls-I'm a sucker for Cas, he's sweet. <strong>


	2. Chapter Two: Truth Or Die

**Natural Order**

**The Celestials tried it Dean and Sam's way, and it just made things worse. Now they've sent someone to sent Destiny back on track. R&R**

**Written By: The Voice With The Answers**

**Set: Right where season six finishes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke. I do however own Blaze, she is my own creation.**

**Chapter Two: Truth Or Die**

**Dean and Sam track down Blaze and get some questions answered.**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>"Okay so what do we know about Blaze?" Sam asked.<p>

"A part from she works for the Celestials? Nothing. No Hunter I ever heard off has heard of her or the Celestials. I got no lore on her either." Bobby said.

"Well that's just great." Dean said.

"Well maybe we just need to pray to her. I mean if Celestials are Gods she might work in the same way." Sam said.

"I pray to Blaze, I pray she comes down here and answers my prayer." Dean said. Sam, Dean and Bobby looked around the room and nothing happened.

"Balls." Bobby said.

"Uh okay, so how about we pray to her bosses?" Sam asked.

"Sam I don't think they care." Dean said.

"Dean I think they do. I mean, they said they let free will win because of us, right?" Sam asked.

"Well here goes nothing. Celestial Gods, I pray that you send your friend Blaze down to us to answer us." Dean said. They looked around the room and still nothing happened.

"That went well." Sam said.

"I was busy. Forgive me, but I do have other things to be doing then answering your petty questions so make it fast." Blaze said from the corner.

"Blaze." Sam said.

"Sam you remembered my name. I'm touched." Blaze said sarcastically.

"What are you?" Dean asked.

"Well I guess since we have the who out of the way, we need the what too. I'm a phoenix. And don't think about pulling the Colt out on me boys." Blaze said.

"You knew about that?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it was the Colt that killed my brother." Blaze said.

"You have a brother?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean I do. You meet him in fact-Elias? I do believe it was you who shot him." Blaze said.

"Who are the Celestials?" Bobby asked.

"The Celestials are every single God or Goddess you have ever heard of. And some you haven't. Their powerful and in control, and impossible to kill. Every time you Hunters think one is dead, all you have done is killed and expelled it from the Host they are using. And they're always listening, they're listening right now. Which is why they sent me, to answer your questions." Blaze said.

"So what are you their bitch?" Bobby asked.

"No you sad pathetic drunken idiot, I'm just here to keep the natural order in balance. Make sure people die and make sure people live. Make sure good and evil work around." Blaze said.

"Elias he was your brother?" Sam asked.

"Yes, all phoenixes are related." Blaze said.

"Is Blaze your real name?" Dean asked.

"Blaze is what you call me. Now unless you have any more questions I have bigger issues to deal with. Like fixing Castiel and Crowley's mess." Blaze said.

"I thought you sent all the souls back?" Sam asked.

"I did. However Hell isn't Hell anymore. Demons will die out unless I fix it-Crowley wasn't the smartest demon. I personally can't believe he was made King of Hell." Blaze said, and then disappeared.

"Her disappearing act is starting to get annoying." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"You did well Sister." Elias said.<p>

"Why did you call me? Is something wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just a question I have." Elias said.

"Yes?" Blaze asked.

"What about Lisa? Dean and Lisa are destined to be together." Elias said.

"Don't worry; I plan to give her and her son their memories back." Blaze said.

"Are you going to tell Dean before?" Elias asked.

"Elias you may not like them, but you were killing people. They weren't innocent but you either were you. And yes, I was going to tell him. Explain to him why I must." Blaze said.

"Elias, Blaze how good to see you both." Luke said from behind.

"Luke, it has been too long." Blaze said.

"Little sister, all you had to do was ask." Luke said.

"You were busy. Like I am, I have to sort Hell out." Blaze said.

"Alistair and Lilith will take care of that." Elias said.

"They might. I must make sure though." Blaze said.

* * *

><p>"So Blaze is a Phoenix who works for the Celestials, who are every God." Sam said.<p>

"Yeah that sounds about right." Dean said.

"So do we kill her?" Bobby asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Sam she's going to start the Apocalypse again." Dean said.

"Dean, she's leaving it up to Fate. She's just putting everything back to the way it was." Sam said.

"He has a point. And she seems harmless enough." Bobby said.

"Okay so what about Cas. He hasn't worken up since she did her mojo on him." Dean said.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's Notes: I know it's shorter than the last chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Luke is from the Bible, so I figured it would be okay to name a phoenix after him. The reason why this is rated M is coming soon, I promise, just give me two more chapters. <strong>


End file.
